This project is designed to show the effects of stimulating the reticuloendothelial system on the hemodynamics, metabolism, and survival of animals subjected to four varieties of shocks. The materials used are the ones reported to be compatible for clinical use like: choline, zymozan, synthetic estrogens, albumen aggregates. The types of shocks induced will be 1) hemorrhagic, 2)endotoxic, 3) cardiogenic, 4) SMAO (shock by superior mesenteric artery occlusion) The following parameters will be monitored: heart rate, blood pressure, mean blood pressure, mean systolic blood pressure, cardiac output, CVP, pulmonary blood pressure, and pulmonary wedge pressure. From these parameters further data will be acquired like cardiac index, stroke volume, stroke work, and total peripheral resistance. Biochemical and metabolic data will also be recorded like: PO2, PCO2, and pH from which one can get oxygen consumptions and AVO2 differences. So also lactates, CPKs, SGOT, LDH, and lysosomal enzymes. The data will be analyzed using standard tests of significance.